Forgotten
by Story Lover Luna
Summary: There are many characters within the Kingdom Hearts story line. Aqua and Xion are two of these characters, but they seam to have been left out lately, or rather Forgotten. This is my first Fan fiction but I hope you guys like it. Contains some RokuShi and eventually AquaXTerra. Two-shot.


Kingdom Hearts: Forgotten 11/24/13

**Hi guys! My names Luna and i'm kinda new at Fanfiction. I have been reading stories on here for a while. Mostly Percy Jackson, Naruto or Kingdom Hearts. But this is my first FanFiction as well as my first two shot, so it may not be that great. I want to be a author when I grow up, so I thought it would be a good idea to try writing stories and see if you guys liked my writing style. **

** Oh and a little note here the name I use, Luna, is the name of one of the main book characters in the series I am writing. **

** I hope you guys like it please let me know what you guys think and sorry if I have any grammar mistakes. **

** Warning contains some Rokushi in ch. 1 also this is not a XionXVen story they just happen to be the main characters. And there is AquaxTerra in ch. 2 **

Forgotten

_ It's dark, so dark I can't see any thing. Why is it so quiet, where am I? Is this truly what death feels like. Is this really where i'm gonna end up? After everything I have given up. My home, my friends, everything. It feels like I have been here forever just floating in a void of nothingness. _

_ It hurts, right here in my chest it hurts so much. Is this what pain feels like. They always said that I can't feel anything that none of us ever could. But if that was true if we never have the ability to feel then why do I feel so much pain, why dose it hurt so much. Why when I think back to before I died back to when everything just seamed so easy and there were no worries I feel a warmth engulf me, but at the same time I feel cold. I guess this is what it feels like to be happy and sad. _

_ Happy, thinking about my two best friends and the days we spent together. The times where we would just hang out and talk like there was no tomorrow, or train togeth_

_ Sad, because I know that those times are most likely gone forever and that I may never see them again. That they may never even remember me and all the times we had together. _

_ Even if those memories still exist, will they ever find their way back to Roxas and Axels hearts? I know those two have hearts their too special not to; maybe I have one too and thats why i'm feeling this way. I know everyone said that is was me and Roxas that where special but Axel was also special not because he whiled a Keyblade or had no memories of his past, but because unlike most nobodies Axel is one of the few I think actually regained his heart. _

_ I hope that someday where ever they are Axel and Roxas regain their memories and maybe they might come looking for me and I won't have to be alone forever._

_ No, thats too selfish if they regain their memories of me,but never find me they maybe sadden. But then again maybe they won't care at all._

_ I love Roxas and Axel,but even if we are best friends that doesn't mean they don't hate me for what I did. _

_ Roxas probably hates me for forcing him to kill me. I know that at that point he was sadden it didn't take a genius to figure that out. I just hope he is ok. That he didn't die while trying to fulfill my last request. I should have known that sending Roxas to destroy Kingdom Hearts was too risky if he died while doing so, I don't think I could ever forgive my self. I hoped he meet Sora and learned at least some of the truth behind everything. _

_ Axel, I guess he was what people would call me and Roxas's Older Brother figure. He was always their for us and always helping us out. But if Roxas died while trying to destroy Kingdom Hearts and Axel ever remembers me and learns that it was I who asked Roxas to do so, he just may hate me for it. _

_ But I don't want them to hate me it maybe selfish but I don't want to lose my older brother and best friend forever. I want to hand out with them again and spend the entire time talking and eating sea salt ice cream and finally going to that beach world "Destiny Islands". _

_ I just hope those two are alright. Maybe Roxas meet Namine and she helped him find his way to Sora. I'm sure Namine would help him even if she dose not remember my request to do so. Roxas is her brother so I hope she would help him out, even if they have never really meet before. _

** (No joke guys Roxas and Namine are twins. In the Days novels, which are amazing, Namine tells Xion that she(Namine) is Roxas' twin sister. Because both where born at the exact same time and get their DNA from the same person, Ventus. That is why Roxas looks like Ven and why Namine has blonde hair.)**

_And maybe Axel will meet up with Roxas and maybe they along with Sora and his friend, Riku and that girl form Destiny Islands that looks like me, will find a way to keep Roxas and Axel from fading away, but maybe they wont. Roxas still has to join Sora in order for him to wake up. So maybe he will end up here just like me. I hope not I don't ever want Roxas to have to be stuck in a place like this. If I had to think of somewhere for Roxas to end up I would have to say maybe a heart projection of Destiny Islands or maybe Twilight Town. _

And just as I taught that I was suddenly pulled out of the darkness. I could feel wind rushing past my body. My black Organization Cloak whipping around me. And suddenly I was not so cold any more little by little I felt warmer and warmer as if light where shinning down on me and gracing me with its warmth. Then suddenly the warmth increased greatly as if I was just bathed in light. And then all of the sudden my body stopped moving. My feet landed on solid ground and gravity took its full toll on me once again. The ground underneath me suddenly felt some what unstable as if I where standing on sand?! Suddenly I lost my balanced and lurched forward, what I guess was ground suddenly came lurching at me. I immediately thrusted my arms forward, bracing myself for the impact. When my hands hit the ground they immediately started to slide forward as the tiny grains or hard but smooth material slid past my fingers. I was right it was sand!

As I lifted my head up I finally took notice to the light filtering through my eyelids making me see a dark orange color. I leaned back and sat down on the soft sand underneath me. Then as I raised my gloved hand up to my face to shield my eyes from the onslaught of light that I knew they where about to face. Slowly I opened my sky blue eyes blinking several time to try and get use to the light. At first all I could see was red and yellow and orange, with the sound of waves hitting the shore. Then my eyes started to focus and I was meet with the familiar site of the crystal blue sea with green mixed with the blue. The light of a fading sunset glistening off the water as the large yellow sun was setting off the horizon. The sky a mix of all colors red, orange, yellow, pink and purple. The numerous clouds floating above turing colors that reflected the sun set.

Twilight, my favorite time of day. The time where Axel, Roxas and I would meet up on the clock tower at Twilight Town Station. The time of day that always meant time with my friends and no Siax or Xemnas no ruin our fun. I swear those two spent their entire nonexistence ordering people around, reciting poetry about the "Great" Kingdom Hearts, or messing with Roxas or I. I never really got back at Siax for always calling me a " Broken Poppet" or "Useless Doll".

I looked around the surrounding palm trees, wooden structures, tree houses and of course the famous Paopu Tree covered in its famous yellow star shaped fruit, that was said to connect peoples destinies when they shared the fruit, all confirmed that I was on Destiny Islands.

Excited I looked around hopping to find anyone, someone to talk to. But as I ran across the deserted beach I realized that just like the beach the rest of the island seam deserted. I was alone, again. I have to admit that it was better then being stuck in that void of darkness or what ever it was but I still wished that I wasn't all alone. I looked around to see if I could see any of the surrounding Islands but neither them nor the mainland was in site. I guess this is literally what I had a thought Sora's heart's projection of the Island he used to play on. _Oh great, i'm stuck on a deserted Island with no one in site in what I presume is Sora's heart. At least it should be I mean where else could I be. _

Depressed and tired from this whole ordeal I started to walk toward the board walk that lead to the small water fall. Stuffing my hands in my pockets I kicked up sand as i went not caring if the small grains covered my long black cloak. I guess I should have been glade that at least my cloak didn't drag on the ground. Going up the steps of the worn out board walk I trekked over to the ladder that lead up to the tree house that was carved into the side of the tree. Looking back behind me at the sea and greenery behind he I wondered how long I would be stuck here and if I was always going to be alone. As I pushed back the warn and hole filled cloth that served as a form of covering to the entrance to the tree house my question was answered almost instantly as i notices a body on the floor. Yet it was not just a body but that appeared to be _ROXAS! _

There was no way yet as my startled eyes looked down on the boy I was even more reinsured that the boy was indeed Roxas and not just a trick of my mind. The sleeping boy had the same spiky some what dirty blonde hair as my best friend. His face shaped just the same way. Heck he even looked like the same way that Roxas did when he was asleep. Calm and quiet a sincere look of peace on his face. The small amount of bangs he had falling right in between his eyes. This had to be Roxas. But the clothing was odd.

(Long description coming up)

The Roxas look alike appeared to have on have on many layers of shirts. The first layer was a half white, half black jacket with a red unturned collar with white lining that outlined his pockets. The jacket was almost all the way unzipped except for an odd symbol that connected the two sides. This strange symbol also appeared to be a buckle of some sort, because there where two two black stripes that crossed over his torso and back and seamed to buckle together at the strange symbol. The second layer that he was wearing was an odd silver and white vertical stripped shirt popping out from under the jacket. The third and final layer looked to be a black short sleeved turtle neck that could only be seen around his neck. He had on a yellowish green and sliver armor that was sticking out from under his silver and white shirt. It started at the end of his shirt and ended at the start of his pants.

His pants much like his shirt seamed to consist of different layers of color starting off as grey with pockets on each side but as it went further down it shifted into a light grey color that shifted again into white near the end of his pants. The white circled around his pants and then shifted into a black circle at the end of his pants. The pants ended a cupel of inches above his ankle.

His shoes like his pants shifted into different colors as well. They started with yellow green armor hugging his leg and widen out some before turing into dark grey shoe material. From top to bottom he had a red strip that changes back to a dark grey with two grey armor stripes on the back. Going forward to his toes the dark grey material and red strip ended at a strip of the yellow green armor that went to the bottom of his shoes. They then faded into grey again and finally at the end of his shoes they faded to black. The souls of his shoes where black.

On his left arm he had armor from his shoulder to his elbow. The armor was yellow green on to forming a weird shape the yellow green armor went around a dark grey and silver circle that made up most of the armor and ended in a grey strip of armor that only covered about half of his arm. Finally he had a black and white checkered bracelet on his left arm.

Beyond curious if this boy was some how Roxas, though I don't think Roxas would wear such strange clothing, I walked over to the boys side and kneeled beside him. He was laying on his side his back facing the wall. Slowly and some what unsure I moved my hand over his shoulder prepared to wake him up, but stopped my hand right before I would have touch him. My hand just barley hovering over his shoulder.

_Should I really wake him? What if he is not Roxas and he attacks me. I don't know if I can summon my Keyblade here and if I can't I will be practically defenseless sure I have my magic but what if that doesn't work either. And if it is Roxas and he doesn't remember me or he hates me..._

_ NO! I can't think that way even if it is Roxas and he hates me or doesn't remember me that won't matter as long as he is ok everything should be fine. As long as I can give him at least someone to talk to in this place so he wont be so lonely here. _

Making up my mind I put my hand on the boys shoulder and started to gently shake his shoulder. "Hey, can you wake up please? I'm new here and I don't exactly know where I am could you help me?" I asked. Getting nothing more then a mumbled response that sounded like "five more minutes Aqua." "I'm sorry but I can't give you any more time. I have not talked to anyone in a while and I would like to know where I am. So can you please wake up?" I pleaded with him. I had been alone in the dark for so long, and finally getting to talk to some one again exceptionally since this boy looks like one of the people I care most for.

"Ok, ok Aqua i'm getting up." The boy said tiredly. Apparently thinking I am someone named Aqua. "Um.. i'm sorry but my names not..." I was not able to finish as the boy sat up, rubbing his eyes as he turned to face me. "Uh, your not Aqua! Who are you?" He asked shocked. "Um...Yea i'm not this Aqua you keep talking about obviously. My name's Xion. I'm kinda new here and found you up here by mistake. Do you know where we are and could you tell me what your name is?" "Oh. Well it's nice to meet you Xion, the names Ventus but you can call me Ven. As for where we are, well I think we're in a boy named Sora's heart. I mean before I fell into a coma a young boy offered my heart residence in his own that way my own heart could be healed of the damage done to it. What about you what caused you to be here?" He asked.

_ So we are in Sora's heart! _"Well I guess we are in Sora's heart. You see i'm what people call a Nobody. A Nobody is a being that is born when a person with a strong heart loses that are born beings of darkness and has no heart so they can not feel." I told him. "Wait! So you where born with no heart! So dose that mean you can feel? I can't imagine how hard it would be to live life never being able to feel." He said in shock which faded into question and then a sad tone. "Wait what dose being a Nobody have to do with you being here?" He asked turning his head slightly to the side in question. _Dang, he really dose look like Roxas. _I thought in slight sorrow.

"Well you see I was getting to that. I am a special kind of Nobody, I am a Nobody Replica." "A Nobody Replica?" "Yea thats a Nobody that was made as a copy of another Nobody. You see I was part of this Organization comprised of the strongest of Nobodies, Nobodies that look like their human forms. One of those members the fourth one and the scientist of the group, Vexen, created me in a experiment of his called the replica program. I was suppose to be the replica of one of the current members of the Organization, my best friend Roxas." I decided not to tell him that Roxas looked just like him I figured that I already had a lot of questions to ask and I would bring it up another time. I don't know why I was telling him all of this, sitting up here in this tree house. I guess it was because he looks so much like Roxas so it's easier to talk to him. "But I was not designed to be an exact replica of Roxas but rather a replica of his somebodies memories. You see at this time Sora had fallen into a memory induced coma. Because Sora had lost his memories and I was close with his Nobody Roxas I started to absorb some of Sora's memories. Those memories where Sora's memories of one of his really close friends Kairi. So I took on Kairi's appearance only with black hair. I have heard that I act a little like her too only with my own personality mixed in. So because I had Sora's memories trapped inside of me Sora could not wake up yet. So Sora's other best friend Riku came looking for what was keeping Sora's memories from returning. And in the process he found me and Roxas, who also had some of Sora's memories seeing as how he is Sora's Nobody. Eventually Riku convinced me that Sora had to wake up. So I forced Roxas to kill me that way the memories I took would be returned. I know it's a lot of information to take in but that's why i'm here I guess when I died I was absorbed into Sora's heart."

"Haha, that is a lot to take in but I think I get it. So if you are a Nobody did you ever gain the ability to feel. I know you mentioned that Roxas was or rather is your best friend, so that means you had to feel something right?" He asked scratching his head.

"That is correct. Over time Nobodies can regain the hearts they once lost. Roxas, my other best friend Axel, and I all regained our hearts." I said looking at the floor of the tree house in sadness. Thinking over all I had lost. "But even with regaining our hearts we where not allowed to keep our existence. I figure Roxas will end up here one day once he finds Sora and rejoins with him."

"Man that's really got to be tough, but um how old is Sora now anyway you look about as old as me well technically I have not aged at all since coming here, but Sora would have to be around your age which means I have been here for a really long time." Ven said looking at the ground in despair. _Man how long has he been stuck in here?_

"Well Sora should be about sixteen now." I said waiting for Ven to answer. After a while Ven released a long sigh. "Man that would men I have been in here for twelve years already. How has so much time pasted, Aqua, Terra I never even found out what happened to them. But if i'm still I here after all this time I guess something bad happened." _Twelve years! I haven't even existed for a full year yet! And he spent so much time all alone!_

"Well I never heard of anyone who was named Terra or Aqua. What did they look like or what did they do?" I asked trying to see if I could help Ven at all but I knew it was a very small to none chance that I would know anything. " Well by now I guess Terra would be around thirty-two. He has somewhat spiky brunette hair that comes down to his shoulder. Aqua would be around thirty by now. She is really kind and has short hair like you only it's blue, and they both have blue eyes." He looked me in the eyes as I thought over everyone I had ever meet but no one seamed to really match. " I'm sorry I don't remember anyone by that description is there anything else that might help me think, any thing that would really stand out?" I questioned as I racked my brain for anyone someone who I might have known by that could have been Terra and Aqua. " Well we all wield this one weapon. It's kinda rare so I don't know if you would know what it is though. It's called a Keyblade it's just what it sounds like it is a key shaped blade."

_KEYBLADE WIELDERS! All three of them! But Roxas, Riku and of course Sora are the only other ones that I had ever heard of having a keyblade. _

"Y...You...all three of you where keyblade wielders!" I shouted in shock. Most likely surprised by my increase in volume Ven some what stumbled, seeing as he was standing up right before my out burst. "Um, yea we where. In fact Aqua was already named a Keyblade master, and jugging by your reaction I take it that you know what a keyblade is." He said looking some what depressed, he moved away from his previous spot on the floor and over to the entrance of the tree house. Pushing the old cloth away from the entrance he started to move outside. Standing up I followed him outside. Once I was out side I saw him leaning against the wooden railing running his hand through his hair. Personally he look tired and sad, like he was just plan tired of all the things he had to go through.

It hurt seeing him like this, he looks so much like Roxas it hurt. To think that Roxas may also look like that one day, was painful.

Shaking those thoughts from my head I turned back to Ven. "So I guess you guys where pretty close huh." I said looking at the ground below you. the greenery turning into the millions of grains of tiny sand. "Yea, we where no are best of friends. Forever and always. I want to see them again so bad, and i'm worries about them out there. I wonder whats happening to the worlds out there, are they safe or are they still in danger of being swallowed by the darkness? And if someone is out there protecting the worlds for us who are they and do they even know we once existed that we once to fought against the darkness?" Ven mummered looking out at the glistening sea before us.

"Actually Sora and his friends are out there doing that right now. That's why it was so important for him to wake up, because it is said that he is the one who will defeat the darkness. In fact Sora, Riku, Roxas and I, we all wield Keyblade's, but Sora is the Hero of the Keyblade so he has to be the one who saves the worlds from darkness. I guess none of us could do it because Riku fell to darkness and Roxas and I where born beings of darkness so we where too corrupted by darkness to be the hero, but then again Sora had to lose his heart at some point or else Roxas and I wouldn't exist. So maybe there is just something about his that makes him so special. I never really meet him myself so I can't really say, but I figure there has to be some reason he was chose to be the Keyblade Hero and not Riku or someone else." I glanced up at Ven after answering his question only to find that the young Keyblade wielder was looking at her in shock.

"All four of you can wield the Keyblade! Who taught you? Other then Yen Sid I thought all the masters where gone and it couldn't be Aqua who taught you because if she was you would have known who I was talking about." He questioned in turning to look at me his face showing confinement, shock and what looked to desperation as if he might know who taught Sora and Riku to wield the keyblade. There was only one problem. "I don't know for sure but I am pretty sure Sora and Riku where self taught keyblade wielders, and because Roxas was Sora's nobody and I was made to copy Roxas abilities we both knew how to use the keyblade not long after we where born."

"Oh, ok I just thought that maybe our old master had some how come back and learned from him or...I don't know just wishful thinking I guess." Ven looked back out at the sea once again then pushed him self off the railing and went over to the old ladder that lead up to the small platform we where on. After he headed down the ladder I followed glad that the surface of the wood was so smoothed over from use that it didn't have any splinters in it. _I guess this version of Destiny Island is just like the actual one even if it is a place created by Sora's heart. _Once I reached the ground I followed Ven who was headed over to the sideways Paopu Tree. Grateful once again that my cloak didn't drag on the ground I followed him over the board walk. Once we reached the tree we both sat down on its smooth surface. _Huh, I guess this tree must be used a lot if its surface is so smooth._ Taking a deep breath I thought over everything that had happened recently. Ending up here, meeting Ven, finding out that there where keyblade wielders before us.

_ Now that I think about it, Ven said he hasn't aged at all since arriving here and if twelve years had past I guess he should be about Axels age. It would actually be kinda funny to see Axel and Roxas' expressions if they meet Ventus. Not only dose he wield the Keyblade but he also could be Roxas' twin. Hmm, I guess that's why Roxas dose not look exactly like Sora, because Ven is in Sora's heart Roxas being Sora's Nobody was able to take on the appearance of Ven._

" I hope that if we ever do get out of here my friends still remember me." I told Ven as I watched the sun start to finally fully disappear from the sky. The reds, yellows, pinks, and orange shy being replaced by purple, dark blue, and black one.

"Well why wouldn't they? There your friends they could never forget you." Ven said confidently looking at the now appearing stars. "You know its been a long time since I have been able to look at the stars with someone. I'm actually kinda glade you showed up. It's been so lonely here it's nice to be able to talk to someone again."

"I'm glade that you don't have to be lonely here anymore and i'm glade I didn't get stuck here alone, and if i'm right Roxas will show up here one day. He has to rejoin Sora eventually, and I think you guys would get along well. As for why i'm worried about my friends not remembering me... well you see my existence is technically made up of Sora's memories of Kairi, so when I died the memories of me should have disappeared from everyone who knew me minds. So if ever returned no one would remember me or any of the things we did together." My voice became quiet sad at the last as I imagined returning only for all my friends to turn the other way, for Roxas to not even know who I am.

"Well i'm sure their memories of you aren't completely gone. If the are your friends then i'm sure the memories are their their only hidden deep within their hearts. People say that we barry our most precious memories in the deepest parts of our mind, and in time those memories can be brought back out it just takes a little help getting out." Ven said looking over at me with a smile.

"Yea, I guess your right Ven. Thanks." I said turning my eyes to the millions of stars above.

_No matter what if i'll always be Roxas' and Axels best friend. Even if it takes years for them to remember i'll find a way to help them regain their memories of the the three of us. And hopefully I will never truly be forgotten. _

**Well thats part one I hope you guys like it. Let me know what you think and let me know if you find any grammar mistakes while reading this. **

**Also let me know if I should continue with a part two. I was gonna do it in Aqua's point of view. I guess it's really two one-shots only with similar themes. **


End file.
